


Lost in Translation

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I did this instead of algebra homework, Language Barrier, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: Recently, Pietro's been acting strange and it pisses you off. You confront him about it but he tries to dodge your questions





	1. Language Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just pretend Pietro didn't die bc Joss Whedon can blow me. There's probably gonna be a pt 2 with smut but i havent decided

It wasn’t like you didn’t know. Sure, you weren’t fluent in Russian or Sokovian Cyrillic but you could tell when Pietro Maximoff was talking about you; especially when you heard your name thrown in there. It wouldn’t have been a problem if Pietro would have just talked to you but no- every time you asked what he was saying, he deflected your questions. The sad part is, you two were very close friends for a while when you weren’t annoying one another but ever since he started this clandestine behaviour, you started to distance yourself. 

Sometimes, you’d pull his sister aside and ask why you heard you name mixed in with some gibberish but she’d just smile all coy-like. What you wouldn’t give to have her mutation. The only Russian you knew was a few colloquial terms which could work in absolutely no conversation with the Sokovian bastard. Damn language barriers. 

This frustration went on for weeks. You had even considered learning another language just to piss him off for once but you didn’t have the concentration for that. Instead, you begged Natasha to translate. 

“Nat, please, I’m dying here” You were bugging her all day but she wouldn’t break. 

Trying not to show the annoyance on her face, Natasha gave you that same stupid smirk that Wanda always did when you asked about Pietro. “(Y/N), you don’t wanna open this jar of pickles. Trust me” She consoled. 

You scoffed in frustration. “Oh, but I do. I want these pickles, bad. Just tell me” You pushed. Natasha made a face at your phrasing and walked away from you. Damn, that was rude. The whole situation was rude in your opinion. 

As you were pouting in the hall, you heard that familiar sound of Pietro gossiping. He was talking to Bucky this time who seemed totally uninterested in what Pietro was saying. You had had enough. You strode over to them, catching Piet by surprise, and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him to the compound’s kitchen space. Bucky was happy to rest his ears, finally.

“What the hell are you saying about me?” You demanded, though not getting a response. For the first time since you’ve met him, Pietro was dead silent. “I’m really getting tired of you talking behind my back. Do you think I don’t notice?” You interrogated him. Again, Pietro didn’t answer immediately, but his pale face had grown very red. Maybe you upset him by grabbing his ear but you needed the truth.

Finally, he took a deep breath and answered you. “I’m sorry (Y/N/N). I should have come to you first but I did not expect you to be so… confrontational?” He said, stumbling on his own words. 

Still, you waited for him to finish his thought by raising a brow that translated to ‘You better have a good excuse’ in just about every language. 

“I was… planning a party for you? No, your birthday was two months ago, that was a lie” Again, he was trying (and failing) to explain himself. “You just have a certain quality,(Y/N/N). I want to tell you more than I want to tell anyone but I can’t. Do you understand?” He asked, hoping he was vague enough to throw you off his trail but still make enough sense that you won’t question further. But he was just being very hopeful because he knew you and he knew you didn’t play along in those dumb games. It was one of the many, many reasons he liked you.

“No, I don’t. Please elaborate” You were stubborn as anything but it was another quality he loved. 

“Don’t make me say it” He said, looking more uncomfortable with each word. 

“Say what? You’ve said nothing to me in weeks and whenever you speak, I have no clue what you’re saying. I get it if English is difficult for you, I really do but you talk about me and you won’t even let me know what you’re saying” You ranted. You were mad on the surface, but mostly, you were hurt. Hurt by your best friend who won’t acknowledge you unless you’re the topic of conversation. “Have I done something, Piet? Just tell me and I can try to fix it. You don’t even have to tell me what it was just tell me if I’ve done something and I’ll apologize. I just don’t like being without you, Pietro” your voice shook as you spoke but you had to say it. You really didn’t want to lose him. 

Pietro pulled you into a hug, rubbing your back, comfortingly. You were never really used to human contact so you tensed at the feeling but relaxed your muscles when you realized he wouldn’t hurt you. “This is not your fault. I’m sorry I made you feel this way” he pulled away but left his hands holding your face, appreciating your features as they calmed. “I like you, (Y/N/N). I have emotions for you” He said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind your ear. 

You knew he meant to say that he had feelings for you, not ‘emotions’ as he put it, but you didn't correct him. You were just happy to speak the same language as him for a change. Then it hit you- he has feelings for you. DUH! How did you never notice?! 

Without intending to, you burst out in hysterical laughter. It was one of those weird responses to uncomfortable situations that happened, involuntarily. Unfortunately, you really embarrassed Pietro. He had allowed himself to be very vulnerable for you and you threw it in his face. It didn't surprise you when you felt a gust of wind and saw an empty space where your Sokovian friend once was. Dang. 

You spent the next few hours looking for him around the compound. You asked everyone if they had seen him but no one answered. Once your watch read 2AM, you realized your quest would just have to wait until morning. You really messed this whole thing up with him and it made you feel terrible. At least you and Pietro had that in common. 

Clad in your pajamas and about to turn in for the night, you looked outside your window one last time. By some stroke of luck, you saw Pietro sitting in the yard. Now was your chance. 

It was cold outside and the grass was wet with dew but you walked barefoot to Pietro, regardless. You didn’t want him to bolt if he heard you. Once you were right beside him, you sat down. He didn’t even look at you.

“Pietro, I messed up, bad. I’m really sorry but I swear I wasn’t laughing at you” You began apologizing. You couldn’t look at his face, either. It was painful enough. “I laugh at weird times. I laugh at funerals, and breakups, and modern art preformances. I don’t think they're funny, though. My brain just doesn’t like to handle things it doesn’t understand right away” You explained. 

Still, he didn’t look at you, but he spoke, “I told you that I felt for you, (Y/N). Is that as bad as a funeral to you?” 

“God, no. I just didn’t know what to do. I feel for you, too. That’s why I hated how you ignored me…” You said, shivering from the cold. Pietro sighed and picked you up, using his speed to bring you inside with him. You never got used to the transition between still to supersonic and you almost fell over from the vertigo. 

“Where did you go? I looked around for hours, I was worried you did something dangerous” You asked, steadying yourself. 

“Nowhere in particular. I think I ended up spending the night in Spain” He explained, still upset. 

“Pietro, I like you a lot. But more importantly, I care about you. Please don’t leave like that because I don’t know if I can go through that again” You said taking his hand and looking at the two hands intertwined.

“I’m going to have to run sometimes” 

“I didn’t mean the running. You can’t leave me like that again” 

“Oh” He said. “So you do like me?” you nodded in response. “May I kiss you?” He asked, politely. You had never seen many manners from him before. Once you agreed, he ran his hands up your neck and held your face, leaning in to kiss you softly. If you could have, you would have opted to stay like that for the rest of your life. Your hands were on his chest, the kiss deepened and you felt yourself melding with him. 

His hand reached behind you and squeezed your ass, rolling the flesh in his palm. It felt really nice but it was unexpected and you giggled at the feeling. Pietro broke the kiss but left his hand on your butt. “Are you uncomfortable?” he asked.

“No, I’m, very comfortable. Are you comfortable?” You asked, half-flirting, half-genuine. 

“I’d be more comfortable in my bed. Come with me?” He offered, the bulge in his pants growing. 

“Yeah, I'll go with you ” You answered, and began making your way to his room.

"That's not what I meant by 'come'" He responded with michevious smirk. Damn language barriers.


	2. Talk it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut I promised y'all

Within an instant, you were in Pietro’s room. Again, you were dizzy from the sudden transition between his speed and your own but the unease vanished as soon as it had come and all that remained was the rush. Pietro grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him, kissing and biting your jaw. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck and you heard a low growl emerge from his throat as you tugged on his curly hair. You hadn’t noticed you were doing it, either. It was more of an instinct by now. 

Pietro pushed you against the nearest wall and stuck his knee between your legs, separating them while pressing his thigh on your clothed crotch. You moaned as you rolled your hips on his leg but Pietro’s strong hands held your hips still. “Why?” you moaned out, already missing the motion. 

“Are you going to be a good girl or am I going to have to make you behave?” His fingers were digging into your hips to keep you stationary. You’d expect to see bruises the next morning. 

You weren’t used to begging but you were getting pretty desperate and the dampening spot in your shorts was as good as motivation as anything. “I’ll be a good girl. I’ll behave, I promise” You said while trying to not roll your hips. 

“You only move when I say you do. You only come when I say you can. Do you understand?” He asked you and thumbed at your clit lightly. You nodded your answer and he rewarded you with praise. “That’s my good girl”. He started moving your hips at a steady pace and you sighed in relief. 

The pleasure built up in your shorts as you rode his thigh and in a dreamy state of near-euphoria, you whispered in Pietros ear “I’m your girl”. Your words spurred him on and he touched his thumb to your clit again. Kissing your lips harshly, Pietro began moving his thumb with his superspeed, causing it to vibrate and you to jump in his grip. “Shit! Is that you?” You squealed, seeing his devious smirk. That mouth was gonna get him in real trouble one day. 

“Do you like that, baby?” He pressed further and you were coming, immediately. Pietro’s looked disappointed and he slapped your thigh, sharply.

You cried loudly at the sting. When you were very close, you had told Piet about a few of your kinks. It was so typical of him to take advantage of that knowledge but you weren’t complaining. “I told you that only I let you cum. Were you paying attention or do I need to give you a reminder?” He asked, rhetorically. 

Pulling his now soaked leg from between you, Pietro walked you to his bed and told you bend over. You submitted without question. He pushed your soiled shorts and panties down your legs and had you step out of them before breaking character. “The safeword is silver, okay?” The Sokovian ran his hand on your back, soothingly to comfort you. The calm before the storm. 

“Okay. How many?” You asked, nicely. Your tone got Pietro back into the mood, easily.

“I’m feeling kind, tonight, kitten. Five will do” He answered, smacking your left ass cheek harshly. You knees give out at the sudden sensation.

You weren’t expecting him to be so forceful on the first hit but you gritted your teeth and counted, anyway. “One. Thank you, sir” You choked out. You were used to counting by now, it was just something you assumed he’d want you to do. 

Pietro was caught off guard by your response. He knew you were into spanking but not enough to expect you to thank him. He felt a surge of heat travel to his crotch and hit you again, pulling your hair out of your face. “That’s my good girl” He consoled you before hitting the other cheek. You kept counting and thanking him, practically dripping cum down your legs. 

The sight of you was almost enough to make Pietro blow his load and he knew he’d have to get in you soon if he wanted to last. The last two slaps were in quick succession. “I need to fuck you, now, (Y/N). Do you think you’re ready?” Pietro released his painfully hard dick from his pants grabbed a condom from his dresser. 

“Yes, sir” You moaned out before turning to see him roll the condom on his cock. It was gonna be a tight fit. 

Pietro pushed the tip of his dick into you. He wasn’t a terribly patient man but he was holding out to avoid hurting you. He also didn't want to cum too fast. He was infamously quick among the girls he used to play with. Slowly, Pietro moved in and out of you. 

“Faster, please” You begged. Pietro pushed your head down further into the mattress and supported your hips by wrapping his free arm beneath them. He picked up his pace but kept himself steady. “Faster” You asked, again, mostly reassuring that it was okay for him to be rougher. 

Grunting an affirmation, Pietro sped up. His thighs were hitting the back of yours and a slapping noise echoed against his walls along with your moans of encouragement. Your ass stung with the feeling of his pelvis repeatedly digging into you but it felt nice. “Fuck, it feels so good inside of you. I’ve wanted to feel this since I saw you, (Y/N)” he said, gradually getting faster. He rubbed your clit, not using his speed in fear of going to fast and hurting you. 

“I’m there, Piet! Can I?” you shouted, hoping to get his permission. 

Pietro couldn’t focus enough to edge you any further as he chased his own high. “Cum, now!” he barked out. You came screaming his name and sobbing. “Fuck, (Y/N)!” with a few short-stroked thrusts, Pietro came as well. 

“Stay in me a sec.” You said before taking a deep breath. 

“I’ll get hard again”

“I know. Just hold me until then” You panted out, reaching behind yourself to grab his hand. “I’m sorry I laughed earlier.” 

Pietro bent forward and kissed your spine before pulling out of you. You whined in disappointment but you were too exhausted to argue. 

“You have been forgiven, (Y/N). Don’t sweat it” he said, ironically, given you were both covered in sweat. 

Falling over, you lied on your back, trying to get yourself together. 

Pietro pulled of his used condom and tied the end of it before throwing it out. He was right, he was getting hard again. “we can go again if you wanna” you offered, enjoying the thought of another round with him. He nodded his head and grabbed another condom from his drawer. leaning over you, he rolled the condom on his penis and pushed into you lazily.

You spent ten more minutes humping in your exhaustion until finally, you both came again. 

Pietro kissed your head and cradled you close to him under his bed covers. 

“я люблю тебя” He yawned out. 

“What’s that mean?” You asked.

“I’ll tell you later”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate bc I'm weak but tge Russian translates to "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
